Endless Love
by Intricate Words
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi's love will forever transcend time, even when they can no longer be together as one.


DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon. I am an adoring fan of both it and its creator. Thank you Naoko Takeuchi!  
  
  
"Endless Love"  
  
  
The love that we shared would live on beyond eternity, surpassing all boundaries. Though time would never truly be on our side we learned to embrace what we could, forsaking our inevitable mortality. Our depth of passion, endearment and utter devotion was unwavering, even in the darkest of days. There were moments when our emotions enveloped our souls to the point of pure completeness, the sensations of supreme bliss dancing about our skins.  
  
I will always remember how everything seemed to slow to a halt, time ceasing its onward pull, as I would gaze into the eyes of my beloved. Eyes of such grace, their beauty unparallel to any other who existed within our entire universe. When one is allowed to behold the magnificence of those baby blue eyes, the world is suddenly more wonderful and exquisite.  
  
Our coupling was a symbol not only of love in its purest form, but of freedom as well. Our hearts beat as one, singing a melody that brought everlasting peace and prosperity to all that listened. Balance was restored to the entire galaxy when the two of us reigned. Our love was endless.  
  
I forever cherished my love...my sweet...my Queen, until the end. She was my sun, earth and moon. Even the stars bowed down in admiration to her splendor. My beloved and I were forever destined to be joined, it was determined by the fates long before our time. Yet not even they could have known what would come to pass...  
  
  
****  
  
  
"I will always love you..." Her voice was barely above a whisper, yet her words carried on the gentle breeze that passed between us. I remember her golden hair swaying within the air around her, creating a glorious euphoric aura. She was a vision of perfection in everyway. I sometimes wondered if Usako was a Goddess in her own right. Our world never did seem quite adequate enough for her glory.   
  
I can still hear how the sky wept. The rain that began to pour from the heavens drenched us both down to our bones. Yet it was comforting. A warm embrace from the elements, their own expression of sadness to her leaving. As I watched my beloved's sun kissed hair grow heavy and matted I still could not find any reason to think of her as anything less than enchanting.   
  
Her baby blue eyes never strayed from mine, even as the raindrops fell upon her face. I could not tell for sure, but it seemed as though tears seemed to flow from those blue depths. Yet her face was cheery as ever, she knew what she was doing. She always did.  
  
Words did me no justice that night, not that they ever could when expressing my love and devotion to the splendid creature that I will always call my own. All I could do was embrace her with all that I am. I remember how I gathered her within my arms, resting her delicate head upon my chest. My heart pounded with such fierceness I felt it would burst. I closed my eyes and for the last time devoured all that Usako was to me. My everything.  
  
The warmth of my own tears slowly trickled down my face, mixing with the steady rain that fell. I can still feel how soft her hair was, even when wet, as I nuzzled my face into her neck. My arms tightened around my angel, so that I could feel every inch of her one last time. We were one, even then in such time of sadness.  
  
"Usako." My voice quivered with fear as I realized that our time was running out with each breath taken. She smelled of cherry blossoms and vanilla, the scent intoxicating, just as she was. I still do not know how I mustered up the strength to actually allow her to leave my arms. Yet as she stepped back, her expression a heartbreaking display of sudden pain, I knew it was meant to be.  
  
"I will always love you." She said once more, louder this time, filled with such passion that it shook my entire being. I just stared, my body trembling as I awaited the inevitable. There was so much that I wanted to say before she left, still so much I wanted to show her, but there was no longer any time.  
  
It was then that the sky above opened up, a warm white light spilling down upon the Earth below. My beloved glanced up momentarily, as though the light beckoned to her. Her time had come. I know now, even as I did then, that I should have just let her go at that moment. Yet how can one ever stand by and allow the love of their entire lifetime to just leave.  
  
I remember how long it felt to reach her side, even though she stood only a couple of feet away. My feet were heavy as I came to stand near her once more. I reached up a trembling hand and ran it through her soft golden hair, gently messaging her head as I cradled it. She was staring at my chest, and time ceased to exist, as she delicately rested her hand upon my heart. I bent down slightly, nuzzling my head into hers once more. As I finally spoke once more, my lips brushed her ear slightly.  
  
"And I will ALWAYS love you...my Queen."   
  
  
****  
  
  
She will always be with me, even now as my angel transcends time itself. She was a gift bestowed to our entire universe, yet for only a brief time. Now her power and magnificence will touch others in need. I understand this, and embrace her decision to follow through with it.  
  
Her heart was always the more courageous. I love her even more today knowing the sacrifices she made as she went into the unknown that night. What's more important is that she was mine. I had my love, and even though it was only for a brief time I will treasure it always.   
  
Even now if I close my eyes and let go I can still smell the cherry blossoms and vanilla, I can still hear her loving words echoing within my soul. They continue to give me strength, and remind me of the eternal love that I will forever be a part of. 


End file.
